


Bombshells

by Naveri



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Confined Spaces, Did Bella initiate Lauki AGAIN?, F/M, Fluff, Healthy!Crack, Kieran is panicking, Kieran's Apartment, One Shot, STILL CRACK, Spice, Steamy Showers, Wet T Shirt Contest, quirky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri
Summary: Bella makes a surprise visit to Kieran's Apartment and Lauren just so happens to be in the shower. What is Kieran to do?What Kieran does best. Improvise.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Bombshells

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, thanks Bella. For your help in prompts.
> 
> Minor spicy goodness, fluffy and quirky.

**Lauren's POV**

Lauren hit rewind on her brain. Still attempting to figure how the situation actually got to this point. Currently, Kieran was sheepishly smirking down at her. Not just anywhere. He was soaked, water splashing over that stupid face, the face she was one second from punching through the wall. He placed a finger to his lips. “Shh.” Lauren glared at him, crossing her soaked arms over her front. He wasn’t going to get away with this.

_So, let’s back up._

_Restart._

Lauren once again followed Kieran into his apartment. This time, she could at least walk and wasn’t injured. Oh, no. Worse than injured. She stepped delicately over his carpet this time, afraid to touch anything in case she’d stain something for good. From head to toe, Lauren was the epitome of a clown. A very depressed, suicidal clown. Caked in soot, and still tasting the tingle of chemicals on her tongue. She growled to herself, hating the powder clinging to her skin, like a heavy dark cloud, crowding over her and branding her. 

Kieran attempted to hide his smirk, already setting up the shower for her. He had his full on belly laugh when he watched her come from the shipyard. Trekking along, a shadow in the darkness. 

_Or you know, a depressed fucking clown. Cause that’s how I feel._

Kieran had a good laugh for one minute too long. She hadn’t ever witnessed the assassin almost keeling over with a heave, his attempt at catching his breath resorting into a choke and tears of hilarity falling on his cheeks. He apologized. _After I punched him right in the face._

The black smudge upon his cheek was a good reminder of that, her eyes trained on him as he walked by her to head into the bathroom. 

“Worry not, darling. You’ll be good as new after a nice hot shower.” His charismatic, cheerful voice called out from inside. 

Lauren stood stark, a statue dressed as the night. “Right.” 

She proceeded to take off her heels, sad to see they may not be salvageable. 

He peeked out from the room, his eyes giving her a look over. The sound of a chuckle almost escaped him and he disappeared from the doorway again. “Everything you need is here. I placed one of my shirts on the chair. Do not touch it until after you’re done, **or I’ll have to kill you.** ”

Lauren rolled her eyes, stepping toward the bathroom and watching him pass her without another glance. She shut the door. Locking it, her gaze found the familiar large white button up shirt casually hung over the chair. Her desire to ruin it just to see his expression was tantalizing. She refrained, knowing he’d get her back by not lending her any other clothing, then she’d be screwed. 

Her joy hit the roof when her hands reached the nozzle, turning on the water and the soot washing over her fingers, freeing her of the clammy stickiness. 

Peeling off her clothes one at a time was the worst feeling. An empty basket laid near the sink, throwing her clothes in it and freeing herself of the weighted hell. _Now for my hair._ Lauren stepped into the shower, an instant sigh of relief cascading over her as did the steaming water, washing away everything that happened tonight. 

_I think this may very well be the best shower I have ever had. It’s unfortunate that it has to be in Kieran’s apartment._

* * *

**Kieran's POV**

He busied himself, keeping his mind clear and going about cleaning up the apartment. He didn’t plan on having any visitors. Hell, he never had visitors _besides Lauren._

_Twice now Kieran, better stop before you start liking the idea. In your shirt, no less. Again._

He ignored the devil on his shoulder, instead listening to the angel to his right side. Clean up the apartment, make the bedroom comfy for her, and then get some sleep so they didn’t both look like zombies walking into the Precinct tomorrow. He went to work on drawing once he had done all the other things on his list. The sound of the shower finally turning off, and the quietness hanging over the place. 

_It was so odd to hear another in his little nest._ A loud knock at his door nearly shook what was left of his soul out of its socket. 

_Who the hell could that be!?_

Kieran began to worry, coursing thoughts blazing over his mind at the realization that it could be someone who saw them. He peeked through his window without detection and only saw a glimpse of _pink hair._

_Oh god, no. Bella._

Another loud knock. “Kieran White, open this damn door.” Kieran’s eyes wide as saucers as he bit his lip.

_Why now!?_

Without a second thought he headed to the bathroom door, but it was locked. His hand twisting on the knob. “Lauren, open the door.” 

Her muffled and baffled tone came through. “What!? No. Pervert.” 

“Lauren, do as I say. Please, open the door.” He wanted her to know he was serious. With a reluctant sigh, the door clicked and he flung himself in, not even catching a glimpse at Lauren, his body spinning and shutting the door with a quiet click and locking it. He turned, back flattened against the wood. The room coated in steam, the air an intoxicating smell of his own products. The center piece, Lauren currently drying her hair, his button up shirt caressing over her thighs as she rustled those red locks. Her face however, was scrutinizing. 

“What the hell?” She yelled.

Kieran flung forward, hand falling to her lips and his eyes wide, nodding in apprehension. He hissed, “Quiet.” Another loud knock from the front door was heard, followed by it creaking open. _Fucking, Bella._

“Kieran, I know you’re home.” She shouted, a haughty tone wrapping along her words. Kieran blitzed to the shower, turning it back on and then whipped his head to see Lauren with so much suspicion in her eyes, he was sure he’d already be tried as guilty and carted off for execution. She maneuvered her head forward, another ‘What the hell?’ expression forming. They started up their mental motions, trying to speak with frivolous mouth movements, arms wavering haphazardly. 

Kieran's arms flung upward. _‘I don’t know why she’s here!’_

_‘_ _Well, SHE’S HERE. Did she see us?’_

_‘That’s what I’m trying to prevent! If she finds out you’re here, she’ll kill you! Then she’ll try to kill me!’_

_‘That most certainly is NOT happening. Kieran do something.’_

_‘WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?’_

_‘GO OUT AND DISTRACT HER. DO YOUR CHARMING BULLSHIT!’_

Kieran crossed his arms in an X multiple times while shaking his head. _‘DOESN’T WORK ON HER. BELLA IS IMMUNE.’_

The hot steam whooshed around them in a frenzy as their arms propelled through it. Kieran studied Lauren’s expression, her eyes shooting to the exit. He knew she was on the verge of opening the door and going out there herself, but with no weapons and _in his shirt,_ that’d be absolutely horrible. He was right though and he knew Lauren was beginning to accept this. They couldn’t risk Bella finding out. She’d eventually connect them as Lune. 

Bella’s heels clicked upon the wood through the apartment, her feet stopping at the bathroom door. “Kieran. Are you in the shower?”

His eyes widened again, grabbing Lauren by the shoulders and pushing her toward the shower she had just come from. Now her face of ridicule was apparent, pushing him off her and spewing out a hushed tone coated in a colorful series of threats. Kieran nodded his head to the shower, pointing at the door and then slicing at his neck. 

“Kieran, can you not hear me through the water? I have urgent business to discuss with you.” Bella was becoming impatient.

He spoke up, finally breaking the sharpened silence in the steamy filled room. 

“Yes, I’m in the damn shower! Come back later!” He yelled out, trying not to sound too haggard. 

Kieran ripped the white ribbon from his hair, letting his locks fall over his sapphire orbs. He quickly discarded his socks, pulling away at his suspenders and unbuttoning his shirt at light speeds. He left his pants on out of pure respect, hopping in and urging her to get behind the shower curtain. Thankfully, his taste in curtain décor would block their shadows if Bella dared come in. Even better, there was a window present that Lauren could go through if it came to it. He knew he’d have to apologize a million times later if that happened. Lauren, still baffled by their situation, growled in quiet frustration and stepped in. He blocked most of the water from reaching her, which to her was probably funny. His hair plastered to his cheeks and along his neck. His slacks drenched and riding low along his waist. 

This was the part where he’d seduce the woman and take her to bed, however this situation was hardly even comical let alone sexy. He was terrified for his life, not from Bella, but Lauren’s snake eyes eating up his fear. 

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

And thus, this is how they got to this point. Lauren made sure to glare at him with every fiber of her being. His irritating smile caused a taunting visceral knot in her. 

"Kieran, do you want some company? You're awfully quiet." 

Bella was still at the door!? Lauren arched an eyebrow, her arms still securely hiding her front. It was getting wet despite him covering most of the water for her. She shivered, feeling her nips protrude though the fabric. 

He responded with a snarky tone. "No Bella, not this time." Their eyes caught one another and he shrugged, his eyes anywhere but on her _current state_. He seemed over the fact that water was pouring down helplessly onto his black curly locks. 

A sultry voice mumbled through the door. "Aww...you're no fun. Tch, whatever. Meet me at the Pub in thirty minutes, I don't have all night."

Her heels clanked further away, and the sound of the door slamming had both of them sighing in relief. Kieran's hand fell behind him, cranking the nozzle to off and a quietness approaching them again. Now the room was so steamy they could hardly even see each other. 

"Never a dull moment with you, subordinate." Her pensive eyes rolling up into her head. She stepped out, but her foot caught his shirt laying on the ground and she went falling backwards.

"Lauren!"

She yelped, ready for the impact of her skull smashing on the edge of the tub but it didn't come. Kieran's biceps wrapped themselves beneath her arms holding her at an angle. She looked up at him in surprise, tangles of black wet locks falling over her and dripping down upon her skin. _Why was he blushing? I've never seen Kieran blush._ Realization slammed over her. She looked down, the soaking white shirt clinging to her form and her breasts completely exposed minus the thin material. 

_Oh my God._

Lauren pulled herself up, her arms flung to her chest and her body already at the door. "You...you didn't see anything did you!?"

_Why would I even ask, of course he did!_

Kieran's mouth still agape, closed and his eyes shifted away. "What? No?" He laughed nervously. 

Lauren didn't respond, opening the door and leaving. Wet padding feet crossing to his room. She called from the bedroom, "Well, I have to borrow another shirt. Do you have any longer ones...everything got soaked." She saw him walk out in only a towel moments later, heading to the front door and peeking out the window. He locked it, releasing a stuttered sigh. 

"Yeah, bottom drawer. Listen, I have to go see what Bella needs. You can air out the clothing. Just place them on the chair in the bedroom." 

She found what she needed. Discarding her underwear to the chair and his prior shirt. She found this longer one much more comfortable. _And it was black._ However, prancing around in Kieran's apartment full commando. _Not comfortable._ She sat on the bed, wondering what information Bella had that was so urgent. Kieran entered the room, the lush towel hanging low on his hips. 

_Have you no shame!?_

He paraded through the drawers with ease as if she wasn't even there. "Like what you see, Officer?" Flinging a shirt and pants over his shoulders. 

"Yeah, in five seconds when I beat your face in for what happened tonight." His smirk didn't leave his stupid pretty face. He was so used to her quips by now. "Are you going to inform me of the news you'll receive tonight?" 

His face fell, a sorrow creeping up into the room. "If I even return tonight. Chances are. I've been called in for some _business._ " 

Lauren's heart lurched.

 _He's the Purple Hyacinth, you can't forget this just because he's quirky and good looking._ Lauren mentally smacked herself. How dare she even admit that, even if it was in her thoughts. "Right. Um, be careful?"

Kieran's triumphing smile reappeared. "Don't worry darling, I'll be back in time to serve you breakfast _in bed._ " 

"How kind of you."

He shined, turning to leave the room. 

"Blueberries."

He dragged his eyes toward her. "What?"

Giving him a little smile, her hand tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I like blueberries." 

His palm flattened against the doorway, giving her a full view of his physique. Tangles of midnight falling along the top of his shoulders, droplets of water racing along his nipples down to the crevice of his V. The towel was barely holding up, her eyes catching it for a glimpse. She heard a chuckle escape his voice.

"Blueberries it is."

**Author's Note:**

> YES, KIERAN WAS WEARING SOCKS.
> 
> Imagine Kieran coming home the next morning with blueberries and Lauren's like. 
> 
> "One blueberry."
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "I just wanted one blueberry."


End file.
